Waterloo road Terms
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Simon Lowsley is still Stressed of being Head Master but can he get better
1. Chapter 1

**It was a Hard year for Lola as her new Mother (Sue Lowsley) was Head Teacher of Waterloo road,**

**Lola sat down next to her Best Mate Imogen George Windsor was Teaching another French Lesson,**

**"Everyone Mrs Lowsley has just Informed this year there will be New School Services for any Student to apply" said George Windsor.**

**The class had Finished and Lola wanted to Apply for the School Services so she went to Sue Lowsley's Office to Apply.**

**"Oh Lola Dear what Can I do for you?" asked Sue Lowsley to Her Daughter (Lola)**

**"Mr Windsor told us all about the New School Services I would like to look at the List" said Lola.**

**Sue Lowsley passed Over the List to Lola , Lola looked at the on one add.**

**At Christine Mulgrew's Class**

**Christine Mulgrew sat In her chair reading To her class about the William Shakespeare,**

**Christine set the Class In groups on writing a Story about Romeo And Juliet Imogen was working with Lola and Kevin was working with Connor .**

**The class was finished Lola and Imogen went to Lunch they were reading Magazines about TV Series,**

**It was The end of the day And Sue Lowsley went home she locked her office door and went home Lola saw Simon Lowsley sitting down,**

**Sue Lowsley (Lola's-New-Mother) stroked Simon Lowsley's Head and took a cover from her bed to put on Simon Lowsley,**

**"Lola Go to bed!" Ordered Sue Lowsley Lola Kissed her new Father good night and Sue Lowsley went to bed .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A car drove into Waterloo road's School Car-Park, It was Lorraine (The Ex-Benefactor of Waterloo road) Lorraine wanted to Start back as Benefactor of Waterloo road, "Hello You Must be Lorraine the EX-Benefactor I am The New Head Teacher of Waterloo road This is My 2nd Year in this Job " Said Sue Lowsley shaking Lorraine's Hand.**

**Lorraine could not go back as Benefactor as The LA Head Robert (Sue's Father) was Funding for the school, so Lorraine could Visit Only for a day not return to Waterloo road for good as Benefactor,**

**Christine saw Lorraine and she walked towards her "Lorraine Do You Know why Michael is Now?" asked Christine.**

**Lorraine put her Coffee down and was about to tell Christine about Michael Byrne (Christine's Lover/Ex-Head Master) "in the week You were Acting Head Christine Michael Got married to A lady called Jenny she is a Good Girl and she writes post Cards to me about her Travels" said Lorraine showing Christine the Post Card,**

**Sue Lowsley was Writing up the New Waterloo road Rules, Christine Knocked on the door and opened it "Let Lorraine be Benefactor So I can **

**be with Michael Byrne Can return to Waterloo road as A Teacher!" said Christine, Sue Lowsley agreed because she saw how upset Christine was about Michael Byrne Leaving Waterloo road all those years ago.**

**Michael Byrne Returns With His new Wife**

**Michael Byrne returned to Waterloo road but not as a Head Teacher as a Teacher his wife Jenny Byrne also Came to Waterloo road.**

**"Hello Everyone Now I would Like to welcome three New People to the Staff room Michael Byrne has Became a Teacher as he was Head Master at one Point but now has returned with his new Wife Jenny and Lorraine has returned as the school Benefactor" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Everyone was Happy that Michael had returned but Christine was upset that He got Married, "Hello You Must be Christine My Husband Michael has told me everything about you he never stops talking about you Christine !" said Jenny.**

**"Oh Thank you Jenny For saying that so what are you teaching" said Christine.**

**"I am a Act Teacher With lots of Ideas for the Art Department" said Jenny. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sue Lowsley Was Getting so Upset stressed out she Left Waterloo road as Head Teacher she wanted to go on Holiday with Her Husband

(Simon Lowsley) Michael Byrne left Waterloo road again with his Wife Jenny.

**but Sue Lowsley changed her Mind she was going to stay On as The Official Head Teacher, there was Only One Head Teacher and that was her the best Head Teacher of Waterloo road.**

**Lola was talking to Christine about a University application that she had to apply on the Internet.**

**"Here Lola Have My Laptop And work over there!" said Christine handing her Laptop to Lola.**

**Lola wanted to be A Doctor she had all the Exams and she was clever enough for the Job so all she had to do was send a Application on The University of London's website so she clicked the Buttons on the Laptop and answered the Questions.**

**"I am In Don't tell Mrs Lowsley and Mr Lowsley they both have been good Parents to me more then A Parent that Mr Ried was" said Lola.**

Sue Lowsley sat in her office writing the rules Down and then she got Sonya to type Them up and print them 100 Copies for Around the school.

**"Mrs Lowsley A man wants to see You Its about Mr Lowsley" said Sonya (School PA)**

**The Man was Simon Lowsley's Doctor "We have scanned Your Husband's Body he needs to take a Lot of Sleep he can not cope with Stress has he done anything without stopping!" said The doctor.**

**"Well he has Done something he Worked as The Head Master but then the Job of Official Head Was handed to me because he never got any sleep" said Sue Lowsley.**

The doctor gave Sue Lowsley a Tablet that Simon Lowsley has to take 4 Nights a week.

**"This will stop the Stress It will take his Mind of things!" said The doctor,**

**It was The end of the day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sue Lowley went home after a Long day she Saw Simon Lowsley sleeping "Daring could You Take this it should stop you feeling bad" said Sue Lowsley, Simon Lowsley tried the Tablet he took Water and then he was feeling better he got up and put on a Jacket the next day Sue Lowsley agreed that her Husband can return back to teaching.**

**"Hello Everyone Simon has returned back to teaching His stress Problems is Over!" said Sue Lowsley to everyone in the Staffroom**

**Hector ried Returned to Waterloo road as The PE Teacher, "Welcome back Hector to Waterloo road " said Sue Lowsley.**

**Hector was Teaching his First PE Class how to Play Football and Climbing.**

**there was a Arrival at Waterloo road who wanted to Join as a Teacher her name was Kate Lowsley (Simon Lowsley's Big sister)**

**"Hello My name is Kate Lowsley You are Married To My brother!" said Kate Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley agreed to let Kate Lowsley Teach English Projects to The Students,**

**Kate Lowsley started her first Class, "Hello everyone I would Like you to Meet Your new Teacher Miss Lowsley " said Sue Lowsley In the Hall everyone was happy that there was a new Teacher**


	5. Chapter 5 Sue Lowsley Has a Break

**Sue Lowsley got into her posh Red Car and drove Back to Waterloo road as she wanted to take her Husband (Simon Lowsley) out of Waterloo road for a while as they both wanted to go on adventure,**

**Sonya went to see If Sue Lowsley had done the school Reports but she had Gone and the Letter was on the desk saying that she had Gone away and told the LA To hire Audrey Mcfall as Acting Head Until she returns.**

**Audrey Mcfall put on a Smart Jacket and got someone to Cover her history class as she was Head of Waterloo road for one day,**

**Sue Lowsley went to have a Break with her Husband Audrey Mcfall was writing Reports of the school,**

**Lola was writing lines on her school Book as she had to write a English Project about her Family.**

**Kate Lowsley looked at the School Book of Lola and she loved every word "Well done Lola" said Kate Lowsley giving her School Book back.**

**Audrey Mcfall had a Man came into her office about The Problems he is having with one of His Daughters, "And May I ask What Her name is?" asked Audrey picking up 'The New Pupil' Records, "Her Name is Katie Jones she has been a good Girl to Lots of schools I just can not cope with her at Home with her mother being away I have to find work for her indoors!" said the Man.**

**"OK Mr Jones I have wrote Your Daughter's Details out and it is now all in here she can come in now and I will give her a Time Table Goodbye and Thank You for coming in" said Audrey Mcfall .**

**Audrey Mcfall had Katie Jones come in and she gave the Time Table "Thanks Ms Mcfall" said Katie Jones Taking the time Table she made lots of friends at school by doing everything the teacher said she was Clever.**

**It was The end of the day and what a day it was having Audrey Mcfall being Head Teacher for a day "Oh Audrey that was Sue on the phone she said Thank You for being Head Teacher for the day she will return tomorrow doing her work!" said Sonya the school PA As Audrey almost Left Waterloo road,**

**Sue Lowsley arrived back Home after her Break as Head Teacher with her Husband Simon Lowsley they both went to bed and Lola was at home Talking to Imogen on the phone, Sue Lowsley Grabs the Phone off Lola "Thank You Imogen for calling but Lola has to go to bed She will see you tomorrow!" said Sue Lowsley putting the phone down and then Leaving Lola asleep,**

**Sue Lowsley went back to bed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone was Talking about how much of a Good Head Teacher Audrey made and Sue Lowsley had returned back to being the Perfect Head Teacher of Waterloo road,**

**Simon Lowsley went to His Office when seeing Sue lowsley hiding a Picture, "What is that?" asked Simon Lowsley.**

**"Its a Old Picture of Mum I miss her so Much !" said Sue Lowley looking at the Picture again.**

**Imogen and Connor knocked on the Office door, "Come In!" Ordered Sue Lowsley,**

**Connor and Imogen sat down to say something to Sue Lowley, "Mrs Lowsley Lola did not Show up for lessons today and she was texting me all night and I am really worried about her" said Imogen, This made Sue Lowsley so worried she Looked at the Picture again she took the Phone out and Called Lola, there was No answer Sue Lowsley and Simon Lowsley and Imogen and Connor both went in the Car to try and find Lola,**

**Lola was outside a shop Sue Lowsley found her "Mum I have something to say I was Going to go to University but The Application was no good so look like you have got me for a couple more years!" said Lola.**

**Sue Lowsley took Lola back to the Car and they went back to Waterloo road,**

**"Simon will Look after You I am so Glad we found you!" said Sue Lowsley, Hector was Told about Lola going Missing and he didn't really Care about it,**

**Simon and Sue Lowsley were actually the only Good Parents she had and Lola was Happy that she had a New Father like Simon Lowsley.**

**Lola Hugged Simon Lowsley, "Its all OK!" said Simon Lowsley Hugging Lola back.**

**Sue Lowsley was in her office and she Called Hector into her office, "I can not believe You Your Daughter went Missing and you never even Cared about her well I do we are her new Family and You will never have any Contact again!" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Hector Ried Left to go to the Pub, Lola went home with Sue Lowsley and Simon Lowsley It was One hell of a day and Sue Lowsley Cooked the dinner she almost Burnt it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was The day of Imogen and Connor Leaving Waterloo road and they planned to see Dynasty as she was a Police lady now ,**

**Imogen and Lola spent the last day Talking about how wonderful Waterloo road is, "Lola Lowsley You have been a Great Friend to me and Now I have to leave Goodbye" said Imogen.**

**Lola was Upset as Imogen took A taxi with Connor.**

**Lola went to Sue Lowsley's Office she wanted a Hug "Oh It will be Ok I will talk to Imogen about coming to see us at weekends " said Sue Lowsley.**

**This made Lola Happy, Christine was teaching everyone about the Ups and downs of life, Darren wrote his own Ups and downs of Life he was Writing a Book about Ups and downs, "Darren Your phone please Your not allowed it in Class you know that!" said Christine Taking Darren's Phone and his Bag so he could Do his work,**

**Sue Lowsley was Writing Reports on teachers Lesson Plans But Maggie kept on Getting her Lesson Plan work, "Maggie My computer says The Pupils listen to you 1% and Talk in lessons when your trying to talk 100% I am going to have to close Your cooking Lessons!" said Sue Lowsley Maggie was Cross with Sue Lowsley She only cared about the school and Her family.**

**Darren was In a lot of Trouble "He filmed My Lesson Mrs Lowsley and he called it 'RUBBISH TEACHING' And he put it on the Internet" said Christine to Sue Lowsley.**

**"Darren this Kind of Nasty Behaviour will not do in My school if you ever do this again I will have to send The Internet Videos to the Police and They are not that Kind to you as We are!" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Darren Said Sorry to Christine and Promised he would never do it again, Lola and Simon Lowsley went to Sue Lowsley's Office as it was The end of the day.**

**"Well I had a lot to deal with today I tell You that!" said Sue Lowsley to her Husband (Simon Lowsley) at Home.**

**Sue went to bed **


	8. Chapter 8- The Deal Project

**Sue Lowsley set up a Project Named 'THE DEAL AND HARD WORKING WORKERS OF INTERNET LEARNING' All the Pupils loved the Project Lola and her classmates were spending Time making Up scripts for YouTube Shows,**

**"Well done Lola Your doing very well" said Simon Lowsley (The head of The Deal Project)**

**Sue Lowsley was in her office when she saw Simon Lowsley doing his own computer work, "Shouldn't you be in the Hall My Husband Go now!" Ordered Sue Lowsley.**

**Simon Sighed and went back in the hall It was almost to Crown the Winner of the Deal Project,**

**"Lola Lowsley Is Crowned winner" said Sue Lowsley, Lola Lowsley was Pleased Hector still Hated the Fact that Sue Lowsley had not allowed him to see his Daughter but he was Once Her Father but Now Simon Lowsley has Became it because Hector was being Selfish.**

**Sue Lowsley went home with Simon Lowsley and Lola they both Watched Eastenders when having cup of tea. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lenny Brown and Lisa Brown stood there out of the school House window when another one Pupil arrived, "My Name is Kate-Lisa-Brown and I am Your sister!" said Kate Brown.**

**Lisa and Lenny were in shock they did not know they had a sister, Kate told Lisa And Lenny about her Travels to the world.**

**Sue Lowsley sat in her office Kate brown had arrived at the office to see Sue Lowsley.**

**Kate Brown came to Waterloo road for a fresh new start as it was a well behaved School and with Sue Lowsley as Head Teacher all The Pupils were nicer because that was The way of Waterloo road.**

**Sue Lowsley was a Great Head Teacher to Everyone she believes everyone Needs a chance and Kate Brown was A beloved sister to Lenny and Lisa Brown now that they got to know her,**

**"I am Fitting in well Mrs Lowsley My sister and brother both love me being here" said Kate Brown.**

**Sue Lowsley was pleased **


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine Went on the Bus to go on the School Camp that Simon Lowsley will be leading again (This time without Sue Lowley) Christine and Nikki Boston had to Look after Lola as she was ill,**

**Sue Lowsley was In her office she got a Phone call "Lola Lowsley is ill" said Christine.**

**Lola was sent home with all the other Pupils apart of the camp, Sue Lowsley looked after Lola for the whole day in her office they both enjoyed it.**

**Sue Lowsley went Home as it was The end of the day Lola Lowsley and Simon Lowsley followed her Home.**

**Simon Lowsley took out his Phone as he got a Text from His sister that she is Married to Hector,**

**Simon Lowsley was cross with Hector they were friends and all this time he was Married to Simon's sister.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waterloo road's Head Teacher Sue Lowsley had hired Vix spark (Her sister) to do Computer Lessons.**

**"Come and see Me if you have any Problems in class!" said Sue Lowsley.**

Vix's First Class (Year 6)

**Connor and Imogen were printing Posters around Waterloo road, "Miss spark This is So boring!" said Darren, **

**Vix was cross The bell went and Vix went for Lunch she gave the Pupils Homework, After everyone was Gone and Vix's Classroom was empty.**

**Darren went back into Vix's Classroom and Took the Laptops in his bag they all had Images of teachers that Darren thought he could sale,**

**But if someone caught him he would be in trouble as The pictures were of Teachers Private Life.**

**Vix Saw the Images that Darren had and She took Him to Sue Lowsley's Office, **

**IN Sue's Office **

**Sue Lowsley sat down and was Cross with Darren.**

**"Darren what did I tell You We do not have this Kind of Behaviour so we will be sending you Home for 10 weeks " said Sue Lowsley **

**Darren took his Bag and went home Vix sat in the staffroom, It was The end of the day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Simon Lowsley woke up with his wife Sue Lowsley (The Head Teacher of Waterloo road)**

**Darren was away and Imogen was working really hard, it was Exam day and Simon Lowsley had a Few Leavers in his Class, "Welcome Year 6 as You all May Know Lola Is Going to be leaving us and be going to collage " said Simon Lowsley.**

**Hector ried was Teaching PE, Sue Lowsley was Talking to Lola about Her Collage application , "Something has Gone wrong with Application someone has Stolen Your Collage money and Said they were you " said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lola could not go To collage if someone has Taken her place, Sue Lowsley was Head Teacher of Waterloo road and she had to find out who took her Daughter's Place as Collage Student.**


	13. Chapter 13

**At the Mulgrew Household Christine was packing her bags and she had a lot of Moving on to do, Christine left Waterloo road and Her House for good and Sue Lowsley was Told about this It came as A shock to everyone even Connor (Christine's son ) and His wife (Imogen)**

**Sue Lowsley took out The Phone from her office and said One thing "I quit Dad I am No Longer Head Teacher of Waterloo road I think Audrey would make the Perfect Head Teacher" said Sue Lowsley, Robert (Sue's Father ) agreed to letting Audrey became the Acting Head Teacher of Waterloo road and Sue Lowsley was helping Maggie and Simon in their lessons as she could not teach anywhere.**

** Sue Lowsley was happy being a Helper in classroom, Simon Lowsley set everyone a new Project it was called 'eat My story' the Pupils had to write a story on Word and then type it out and Publish it on the school Website.**

**Audrey Mcfall was Liking her Head Teacher Job she had her Name Plate fitted and her Office she changed everything about Waterloo road Sue Lowsley was not a Teacher just a Classroom Helper.**

**Audrey Mcfall went in the Hall to give the speech, "Welcome Everyone as You all Know Mrs Lowsley Left as Head Teacher and has gone back as a Classroom Helper to help all you in your classrooms!" said Audrey Mcfall she showed everyone that she can be a amazing Head Teacher but Just then someone returned to Waterloo road for The Official Head Teacher it was Christine Mulgrew she wanted the Job and Robert arrived too.**

**"Christine has Proven that She can do her Job again and she Promises she will never let me down so everyone meet your new Head Teacher!" said Robert he and Christine were having a Relationship that they did not want anyone to know about.**

**" It feels good to back!" said Christine Mulgrew as she sat down in the Office it was Like she was Home again**


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone was Loving Christine Mulgrew being Head Teacher but Sue Lowsley knew something felt wrong that Christine got the Official Headship and Not Audrey so then she Knocked in the office door.**

**"Why did my Dad Hire You back into Being Head Teacher of This school and not Audrey or me we both have been here for Waterloo road what have you done Christine (!)" said Sue Lowsley.**

**"OK I will tell you the truth I have been Having a Relationship with your Father but Last night I needed things I only wanted this Job and Now I have the Job i will not let anyone stand in my way!" said Christine.**

**Sue Lowsley was cross with Christine how could she Use her father like that "Dad Christine has Used You in a way just to get the Head Teacher Job so I want to be The Head Teacher This is a way to show that I can Cope with Being in-charge I may not be the best Teacher in the world but that Office fits perfect in My mind" said Sue Lowsley Robert Agreed to Sue Lowsley taking Over the Place as Head Teacher.**

**Sue Lowsley Kicked Christine out of Waterloo Road, Sue Lowsley Put her name Plate back up and she sat in her chair everyone knew that she would be Perfect Head Teacher.**

**Sue Lowsley gave a speech in the Hall "As you know Ms Mulgrew left Waterloo road as she was having a close Relationship with The LA HEAD she then Just Used Her Relationship to Get the Head Teacher Job back so she will not be working here again I have Taken the Place back as The Official Head Teacher" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Everyone clapped their hands as Sue Lowsley was Back as Head Teacher, Sue Lowsley and Maggie Budgen and Simon Lowsley was in a meeting.**

**"Hello Sorry I am Late had to let the Pupils Know That I had Taken Back My Place as Head Teacher now Maggie I was Rushing when I closed down Your cooking Lesson so it will go back in the Timetable " said Sue Lowsley,**

**Maggie Budgen was Happy about this "Thank You Sue You are The Most perfect Head Teacher for this Job and I am Pleased you made me Deputy Head " said Maggie Budgen, Simon Lowsley printed off Plans for the school he showed his wife Sue Lowsley.**

**"Thank You Simon I will look at them tomorrow!" said Sue Lowsley as she Went Home, It was The end of the day Sue went home with Her Husband Simon Lowsley and Lola Lowsley her Daughter **


	15. Chapter 15

**Maggie Budgen as she was The Perfect Deputy Head Teacher Sue Lowsley agreed that Maggie Budgen would be Acting Head Teacher as she had to tell Go on the LA Meeting about Waterloo road's Changes.**

**Imogen rushed into the Office "Mrs Budgen its Connor he did not return home last Night and I am worried about him" said Imogen worried about her Husband Connor Mulgrew.**

**Maggie Budgen called Christine back to Waterloo road to Take Imogen home while Connor was Missing.**

**Maggie sent Simon Lowsley out to Find Connor Mulgrew he saw Connor sitting outside Nikki Boston's House Simon Lowsley took Him to Christine's House, Imogen Gave Connor a Drink of Water, "He will be fine but the Doctor's Looked at Him and found His body Frozen he will have to be heated up the Local Villagers said that he was out that for All Night!" said Simon Lowsley to Maggie Budgen.**

**"Well Thank You Simon For doing the work on finding Connor I will tell Sue How Much you worked well " said Maggie Budgen.**

**Christine took Connor some Tablets and crushed them in the Water Connor Drank it and they made him feel Better he was Getting worm .**

**It was The end of the Day Maggie Budgen went home She went to the School House and told everyone basic rules, "Everyone I have Just Heard from Mrs Lowsley that she plans to Move Connor and Imogen and Christine In The School House so 3 of You now must Move out and live with Mrs Lowsley" said Maggie Budgen**

**The three pupils who Moved out was Lenny, Lisa and Darren...**

**Connor slept well in the School House tonight Christine and Maggie were laughing for days about Sue's Headship and what a day they had...**


	16. Chapter 16

The Head Teacher Sue Lowsley was back At Waterloo road she had to talk to Christine about Connor and Her.

**"Christine I will allow You to be welcomed Back in Waterloo road as A teacher again if You promise no more Hunting for the Top Job and Just learning to be a Great Teacher" said Sue Lowsley, Christine agreed , Connor was still ill and Imogen had to look after him.**

**"Hello everyone Christine Mulgrew has returned back to working and Promises she will not steal the head Job I want everyone to be nice to Christine as she is apart of My Staff now" said Sue Lowsley but everyone still Hated Christine for Using a LA Head Just to get what she wanted.**

**Sue Lowsley Put a note on Sonya's Desk, 'Update School Website' the note said.**

**Sue Lowsley wanted a Website that all Parents in the world would come to.**

**Christine's class went well she was talking to them about their future "You have Great Lives Use them!" said Christine. **

**Everyone wrote a Project out The Pupils had 100% focus on Christine's Lesson.**

**Sue Lowsley had her own website with the Pupils on the cover of The website.**

**It was The end of the day and Christine Mulgrew was Known as 'The Best Teacher'**

**but the Teachers still Hated her for what she did.**


	17. Chapter 17

**At the Mulgrew Household Christine was packing her bags and she had a lot of Moving on to do, Christine left Waterloo road and Her House for good and Sue Lowsley was Told about this It came as A shock to everyone even Connor (Christine's son ) and His wife (Imogen)**

**Sue Lowsley took out The Phone from her office and said One thing "I quit Dad I am No Longer Head Teacher of Waterloo road I think Audrey would make the Perfect Head Teacher" said Sue Lowsley, Robert (Sue's Father ) agreed to letting Audrey became the Acting Head Teacher of Waterloo road and Sue Lowsley was helping Maggie and Simon in their lessons as she could not teach anywhere.**

** Sue Lowsley was happy being a Helper in classroom, Simon Lowsley set everyone a new Project it was called 'eat My story' the Pupils had to write a story on Word and then type it out and Publish it on the school Website.**

**Audrey Mcfall was Liking her Head Teacher Job she had her Name Plate fitted and her Office she changed everything about Waterloo road Sue Lowsley was not a Teacher just a Classroom Helper.**

**Audrey Mcfall went in the Hall to give the speech, "Welcome Everyone as You all Know Mrs Lowsley Left as Head Teacher and has gone back as a Classroom Helper to help all you in your classrooms!" said Audrey Mcfall she showed everyone that she can be a amazing Head Teacher but Just then someone returned to Waterloo road for The Official Head Teacher it was Christine Mulgrew she wanted the Job and Robert arrived too.**

**"Christine has Proven that She can do her Job again and she Promises she will never let me down so everyone meet your new Head Teacher!" said Robert he and Christine were having a Relationship that they did not want anyone to know about.**

**" It feels good to back!" said Christine Mulgrew as she sat down in the Office it was Like she was Home again**


	18. Chapter 18

The Head Teacher Sue Lowsley was back At Waterloo road she had to talk to Christine about Connor and Her.

**"Christine I will allow You to be welcomed Back in Waterloo road as A teacher again if You promise no more Hunting for the Top Job and Just learning to be a Great Teacher" said Sue Lowsley, Christine agreed , Connor was still ill and Imogen had to look after him.**

**"Hello everyone Christine Mulgrew has returned back to working and Promises she will not steal the head Job I want everyone to be nice to Christine as she is apart of My Staff now" said Sue Lowsley but everyone still Hated Christine for Using a LA Head Just to get what she wanted.**

**Sue Lowsley Put a note on Sonya's Desk, 'Update School Website' the note said.**

**Sue Lowsley wanted a Website that all Parents in the world would come to.**

**Christine's class went well she was talking to them about their future "You have Great Lives Use them!" said Christine. **

**Everyone wrote a Project out The Pupils had 100% focus on Christine's Lesson.**

**Sue Lowsley had her own website with the Pupils on the cover of The website.**

**It was The end of the day and Christine Mulgrew was Known as 'The Best Teacher'**

**but the Teachers still Hated her for what she did.**


End file.
